


Not Here

by michellejco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor and Loki - Freeform, Tickling, mild brooding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Post-Ragnarok, Thor and Loki attempt to be brothers again.





	Not Here

_I’m here._

No more than six seconds after those words were shared soft, relieved smiles and a bone-crushing hug. Loki felt no older than ten, craving his older brother’s accepting touch after something as trivial as a bad dream. It was the same feeling here. Was he home?

The hug ended, and Thor went about his business addressing the Asgardians aboard the ship. Loki held the small container Thor threw at him, turning it over in his hand before he went to find solace on the giant ship. He wasn’t feeling all that well.

The soft thuds his boots made as they stepped along the metallic hallway grounded Loki, listening to the echoes. He inspected different rooms and what they were for before settling on a large storage room, with little to store inside of it. Some broken weapons, the hulls of small ships, and other various nicknacks. Loki sighed and he sat down next to a window revealing the vast expanse of space.

Was he right in joining his brother? It felt right, but there was always something nagging at him. True happiness. He’d forgotten what that felt like. But he was sure Thor needed some replaced in his life as well. They were safe for now. So what brought about great happiness in their youth? Loki wracked his brain but all he could come up with was what entertained himself. A grin stretched across his pale face.

Thor went searching for his brother after his informative speech to the Asgardian masses, encouraging them to find rooms for themselves within the ship.

“Loki,” Thor called out, glancing in and out of any open doors.

He was on his way back to the small room he selected for himself when he saw what looked like a pile of clothing outside the door, “What the…”

He approached and picked up what looked to be a cape, “Now what is a perfectly good cape doing out here,” the God of Thunder wondered to himself. He looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone could have left it there. When that wasn’t correct, he thought maybe it was his but he just forgot. He appreciated capes, having worn one most of his life, and he knew what kind of treatment they should receive. Thor stood there, admiring the material by thumbing it through his fingers.

Before Thor could take a step inside his room, the cape transformed and it was in a blur of green and black that Thor was tackled and flattened into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

“Surprise!”

Thor groaned and he looked wide-eyed at his grinning brother, “What in Odin’s name was that!?”

“I figured you’d still fall for it,” Loki was smirking broadly, still pinning Thor below him.

Thor narrowed his eye, “Oh, but I don’t deserve a stabbing anymore, do I? Loki, you’ve gone soft,” he smiled teasingly.

Loki rolled his eyes and sat on his brother’s waist, “You’ve lost an eye. Stabbing you would have made me feel too guilty.”

“Alright, Loki, you’ve had your fun,” Thor tried lifting Loki off his torso.

“You know, I expected this to get a bigger laugh than it did,” Loki pouted, not budging.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“But I do believe I know how to get that laugh,” the Trickster licked his lips before smiling almost menacingly at his brother.

Thor knew what to expect when Loki’s nimble fingers made contact with his not-so-heavily armored sides. A childish surge of electricity shot up his back and laughter soon poured from his lips. Deep, booming chuckles and crinkled eye made Thor truly seem like the god he was. It was mesmerizing to perhaps any passer-by, but not to Loki. He knew Thor’s laughter as well as he knew his magic, and he knew just how to produce it.

A pinch below his bellybutton, and a sharp jab into his ribs, Loki made sure to keep his attack quick and varied. He knew Thor’s thighs to be a weak spot, and a few precise kneads got Thor jerking around like a fish on a hook.

“Loki! Youhu traitor, _stohohop_!”

Loki was satisfied only after he got his tall, blonde, muscular big brother to squeal. He hopped off Thor’s waist and sat cross-legged beside him.

“Indeed, you are a trickster to your core,” Thor panted, sitting upright.

Loki smiled almost sadly, “Your laughter brings me back to a simpler time. I just needed to hear it in this moment to get out of my thoughts.”

Thor’s own smile faltered and he eyed Loki, “And what terrible thoughts are these?”

“Losing sight of you. For real.”

“No pun intended?” Thor grinned with his one viable eye. Loki huffed and he had to chortle.

“I’m trying to be serious, you imbecile.”

“And I hear you, brother. We will stand side by side from now on, hm? Unless you decide to betray me again and again, which inevitably you will. But I’ve made peace with that notion. It’s who you are, even though I’ve expected change to come. I’ll still keep an eye on you best I can. You have a tendency to flit about from place to place magically.”

Loki smiled at Thor’s overly kind words. The honesty was there, along with the humor about their situation.

“I will be your brother so long as I continue to fall for your ridiculous tricks.”

Loki chuckled, admitting to himself that he was craving another hug in this instance.

“In that case, you’ll always be my brother.”

They sat in a pleasant silence. Thor’s eye swept across the room before settling back on his brother.

“You know, I believe it’s about that time for my revenge,” Thor smirked and he threw himself forward, landing on an already pleading Loki. And the dark haired son of Odin was thrown into gales of laughter, heels scraping against the cold metal floor. Childhood came flooding back to him once more. He’s here, now. Not there. And maybe it was better.


End file.
